Skymaxes
The Skymaxes are six helper robots created by Hiro. The original one first appeared in "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle". Background When Hiro realized that Big Hero 6 sometimes took too long to gear up and arrive to wherever help is needed, he started working on a more effective way to have their armors ready but suffered inventor's block and couldn't come up with a proper working solution. Meanwhile, Mochi had become internet-famous, but the jealous Mr. Sparkles abducted the cat and plotted to launch him to space to get back the popularity that Mochi "stole" from him. Mr. Sparkles put him inside a rocket and announced a limited-time challenge in exchange for Mochi's release. Hiro saw it with his friends and ordered Baymax to go with Aunt Cass and prevent her from finding out what happened to Mochi; then Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and Go Go went and tried to complete the challenge that Sparkles demanded. Hiro himself began working on Skymax to save the cat in case they failed, unaware of overcoming his inventor's block as well. He used parts from Ping Pong Bot and the failed Voice Integrated Command system (nicknamed "VIC" by Fred) to create the robot. Its name was most definitely based on Baymax's. Time later, Hiro decided to make a Skymax for each team member, making the delivery of suits even easier for everyone. Appearance The Skymaxes have a rocket-like compact body. The arms can be "saved" inside themselves and expanded when needed. They can save things in their chests, including living things like Mochi. They have small heads with a single "eye" that can be detached from the body. The original Skymax was grey, but when Hiro created the six different robots, they were made in different colors featuring a symbol imprinted on their chests, each one representing their respective member. * Hiro: Purple Microbot symbol. * Baymax: Red with his own face as a symbol. * Go Go Tomago: Yellow mag-lev disc symbol. * Honey Lemon: Pink chem-ball symbol. * Wasabi: Green plasma blade symbol. * Fred: Blue monster eye symbol. Personality The Skymaxes are remote-controlled and have more limited programming than Baymax, therefore cannot speak. They however have sentience to some degree, since the first one shook its head in denial when Fred asked if it could wash their suits, and Hiro's Skymax stared at him when he accidentally called it "Baymax". Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' The first Skymax was designed to fly quickly in order to save Mochi. Hiro found use in this and kept the robot to deliver their suits fast. *'Storing capability:' Skymaxes can store physical things that aren't too big inside their bodies, keeping them safe and transporting them. History After Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi failed to beat Mr. Sparkles' challenge to release Mochi, Go Go was the last challenger who tried despite Sparkles' efforts to stop her but she succeeded and the vengeful Sparkles still launched the rocket that contained the cat to space before escaping himself. Hiro, fortunately, arrived at the last moment, sending the remote-controlled Skymax up to save Mochi. The newly made robot flew quickly and with Hiro's commands, took Mochi from the rocket and put him inside its body until it returned to the ground, bringing the cat back to the team safely. Later, Hiro decided to reprogram Skymax so that it could deliver their super-suits to them when needed, and properly introduced the robot to the rest of the team, demonstrating its use by showing Fred's suit stored inside even though the suit had a bad smell. Fred asked Skymax if it could also wash the suits, but Skymax denied with its head. Though Skymax is absent in most following episodes, it's revealed that it got an upgrade and comes back in "Kentucky Kaiju". Now, instead of a single Skymax, Hiro built six bots that carry a suit each, as well as being the main color of the suit and gear they deliver to the team, with the respective member's emblem imprinted on them and Go Go called them instead of Hiro because his finger broke his cellphone when he was to call them. In "Big Hero 7", Richardson Mole lies to Fred about knowing the Big Hero 6 members, so Fred calls his Skymax out of compulsion and reveals he is a member of Big Hero 6. He quickly realizes his mistake and tells Skymax to leave, but Richardson then threatens to reveal their identities unless he is allowed in the team. For their next appearance in "Big Problem", Hiro had upgraded Big Hero 6 with "Ultra Armors" to fight Orso Knox, an investor that somehow had mutated into a monster. They found out that the beast's next attack would be at an SFIT gala, so Hiro, Honey Lemon and Go Go attended the event with normal clothing while Fred, Wasabi and Baymax, already in their gear, waited for Knox to show up. When the monster arrives, the Skymaxes are called to deliver the remaining members' ultra armors. Hiro's Skymax appears in "Steamer's Revenge". Hiro creates new underwater armor for himself and Baymax and calls his Skymax to deliver it so he could foil Baron Von Steamer's plan of sucking up the water of San Fransokyo. All six Skymaxes are called in "Obake Yashiki" when the team finds out that Noodle Burger Boy was stealing shipment crates after they had just left a Halloween haunted house attraction. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Skymaxes are called three times: first Hiro calls his own when he was working on an energy amplifier, but got too distracted and the rest of his team needed him to fight Globby, Noodle Burger Boy and the Buddy Guards. Later, Globby, Noodle Burger Boy and Momakase attack at the SFIT during an exposition, so Fred calls the Skymaxes to bring their suits. Then, Obake steals Hiro's amplifier and reprogrammed Baymax, so Hiro had to call his Skymax instead to fly to a lighthouse, where the amplifier was used to power Obake's deadly machine. With the help of Skymax, Hiro managed to take it back, even though the machine had become self-sustaining so Big Hero 6 had to find another way to stop it. Trivia *In Season 1, Baymax's Skymax was seen among the other Skymaxes but never had a solo focus while every other did at least once. *The Skymax robots share a name with a robot from Brave Exkaiser. Appearances Gallery VIC launch.png|VIC's capsule before being turned into Skymax. Skymax creation.png|Hiro creates Skymax. Hiro works.png Skymax control.png Skymax hand.png Skymax eye.png Skymax rocket.png|Saving Mochi. Skymax Mochi.png Skymax saves Mochi.png Skymax end.png Skymax BH6.png Skymax Fred suit.png Go Go Skymax.png|Go Go calls Skymax. Skymaxes fly.png Skymax Go Go.png|Go Go's Skymax. Skymaxes.png|Wasabi and Hiro's Skymaxes. Skymaxes deliver.png Honey Lemon Skymax.png|Honey Lemon's Skymax. Wasabi Skymax.png Hiro armor.png|Hiro is handed his armor by his Skymax. Fred Skymax.png Fred reveals identity.png Skymax leaves.png|Skymax leaves the store. Skymaxes BP.png Go Go Skymax BP.png Hiro's Skymax arrives.png Hiro's Skymax.png Skymax underwater armour.png Skymax app.png|The Skymax application to call them. Skymaxes flight.png Calling Skymax.png|Hiro calls Skymax. Fred calls Skymax.png Hiro rides Skymax.png|Hiro flies with his Skymax. Skymax looks at Hiro.png Hiro electric.png Hiro and his Skymax.png Hiro and Skymax pull.png Skymax carries Hiro.png|Skymax takes Hiro away. Skymax Leaves.png Skymax drops Chem-Purse.png Fate of the Roommates 13.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Robots